Jealous
by ReadyForSunset
Summary: Hiccup and Ash are... an odd pair. They both have their quirks, but their relationship- that ship hasn't sailed. But jealousy? That's been happening for ages. So what happens when they happen to get jealous of the fangirls/fanboys that the other gets constantly ambushed by? Fluff and hilarious moments. Fem!Hiccup Male!Astrid Fluff and Jealousy
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys. I am Sunset but you can call me nightmare if you don't like my actual name. :) This actually came from on of my friends, Red, who will show up occasionally. The start is written by her, so if you think the writing style changes, it does. Please leave suggestions on how to improve. This is a Hiccstrid genderbend. Hiccup is, uh, Hiccup and Astrid is Ash. Snotlout is a girl. See ya guys!**

Everyone was looking at her. And I hated it. Sure, Hiccup was gorgeous and had just saved Berk, but I didn't like those stares. Those stares where _way_ too…personal. I thought about yelling 'She needs space guys!" but I didn't. Gods, what morons. I was ready to grab my axe and do a bit of adjustment to their faces.

She gave me this huge toothy grin as we were walking and clasped her hands behind her back humming. I'm pretty sure I almost had a heart attack. She shouldn't be allowed in public grinning like that! And with her hair tumbling so sweetly just past her shoulders and her big green eyes so sweet and warm, it just messes with me. And if it messes with me than I couldn't help but think of what she might be doing to the others.

I sighed softly and she turned to me with those evil- beautiful- eyes, the smallest of creases between her brows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said hastily.

She frowned and starting attempting to walk backwards right in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

I tried to keep heat out of my cheeks and managed well enough.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, but you need to be quiet," Hiccup pressed her index finger to her lips, "I can't think if you don't."

And I let out another heavy sigh as she kept inspecting me all the while somehow managing to not trip. See Hiccup is clumsy. And everyone knows that, so it's a bit worrying that she can walk, let alone backwards without being a klutz some way or another.

Until she fell over thin air.

I grabbed her the second that I realised that she was having a nice encounter with gravity and pulled her to my chest. Maybe I did that because I didn't like the others were staring, but I had to admit; I was pretty happy with that.

She squeaked and looked up at me with that little blush of hers colouring her cheeks scarlet. I grinned at her and let her go.

"Sorry! I should've known that would've happened!" Hiccup choked out.

She was freaking adorable when she was embarrassed though, so I grinned wider and ruffled her shortish hair as I passed her.

"It's okay."

I heard her running to catch up to me and felt her slam into my back, both of us tumbling to the ground. She may not have been very strong, but she had force on her side. They fell and she rolled off of him on impact, as I lay face down in shock. Normally I would've put my hands out in front of me, but Hiccup's full of surprises and I can't always have the time to react to them. Hence the mouth full of dirt.

Getting up, I spat out the dirt and brushed it off of my tunic. I looked over and my teeth clenched. One of the other guys, Olav (a guy a good three years older than us with dark hair) was helping her up.

And she was smiling at him. I growled and stomped over. You don't take what's mine. I might only be fifteen, but I'm not that stupid.

Hiccup's mine.

Smiling sweetly, I swung an arm around her waist as she was thanking him. "Hey Hiccup why don't we go to the baker's?"

Smooth, Ash. Very smooth.

She nodded, face red and I steered her away, sending him and the other's a warning look over my shoulders. We were almost away from earshot when one of them yelled, "STEALING ALL THE PRETTY ONES, AYE ASH?"

I snapped.

 _My axe!_ It was lying on the ground. Hiccup had knocked it off my back.

I narrowed my eyes and picked up my axe (Unfortunately covered in dirt, courtesy of Hiccup) and started to storm over towards them.

"I'm gonna break every single-"

"Ash." I paused.

"Yeah?"

"How about we go to the bakery? You know, where you suggested to go?"

"Oh, um, alright." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"Good!" She grinned at me. "I'm hungry!"

"Hiccup-"She had run off. I sighed and ran after her.

When I had finally reached the Baker's (Hey, anger takes out a huge chunk of your energy) I saw everyone there. Everyone, as in, the gang. Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs.

"Hey babe." Snotlout winks at me. Did I mention that Snotlout is my least favourite girl in the archipelago? I should've mentioned that.

"Hey Ruff. Hey Tuff. Hey Fish." I can't be bothered dealing with Snotlout right now.

"Playing hard-to-get?" Hiccup whispered in my ear, jokingly.

"Playing really-don't-care-right-now." I whispered back. She laughed. Gods, her laugh is amazing.

"Are you going to get something to eat?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah."

"Alright." She looked concerned. Or was that my imagination?

I watched everyone tussle around, or read, or in Hiccup's case, draw/scratch the ground with a stick. She's really, really good at drawing. How haven't I noticed it before?

"Stop with the staring, I can't concentrate." Hiccup mumbled. I looked away and blushed.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Mmhmm." She still was focused on her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I stare at it for moment. _Wait…_ Hiccup seems to notice it too, and scuffs out the drawing with her foot.

"Uh, I did something wrong." She blushed.

"Was that a drawing of me?" I frown in confusion.

"No!" She looked around her frantically. "Of-of course not!"

"If you say so." I'm kind of disappointed she acted like that.

"I've got to go. My dad said I wasn't supposed to stay out of the house for more than a couple hours. So, yeah. Bye."

"Uh, alright." She walked away from us. "Bye, I guess?"

She was heading right towards a group of guys. Olav's group who had suspiciously moved towards Hiccup's house. _Brilliant._ I ran after her.

I paused when she walked around the group, ignoring every comment the - Men? Boys? Annoying potential girlfriend stealers? – threw at her and continued to her house. I shook my head and continued running towards her.

"Ash, why are you here?" She said. I was too busy panting and trying to get my breath back. "Ash, seriously, why did you follow me?"

I looked at the sky. _Surely it was just midday?_ The sun was setting. It made Hiccup's eyes shine beautifully. _Shut up, me._

"Night." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I saw her eyes widen as I turned away from her and ran towards my house.

And I'm pretty sure that my parents were worried when I walked through the door with a huge grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Its me, sunset, back with another chapter of Jealous. :) This is in Hiccup's pov so yeah. PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE I CAN'T ALWAYS RELY ON MY FRIEND. thank you**

 **ON WITH THE STORY :) warning-there is a shirtless guy**

I stood there for ages my hand pressed to my cheek, trying to figure out what happened. Eventually, it sank in. _Ash kissed my cheek!_

Sure, he had kissed my cheek before. But this time, it was different. It felt different.

Finally I walked inside. Toothless butted his head against my hand.

 _Toothless!_ Oh, I had forgotten about him!

"Sorry sweetie!" I ran towards the kitchen and hefted a basket of fish towards the reptile. "I didn't forget about you, don't worry!"

Toothless cooed. I don't think he believed me. But he started to eat the fish anyway.

"I'm going to bed now, kay? Don't break anything." I stroked his head and turned towards the stairs.

"Hullo Hiccup!" Stoic. I turn around (again) and smile slightly at him.

"Hey Dad. I'm going to bed now." I walked to the stairs.

"Alright."

"Make sure he doesn't break something." I gestured to Toothless.

"Alright."

"Night." I stepped up the first few steps before he said something.

"Night." 

* * *

Sprinting down the hill, towards the woods where Ash was training, I grin maniacally. With a graceful stumble, I see him throwing his axe into tree.

And he was shirtless.

I know it was a hot day and all (even I was wearing a short sleeved summer tunic and shorter pants), but there he was covered in sweat and _shirtless._

I felt the need to hyperventilate. He was shirtless. Ash Hofferson was shirtless and right in front of me!

He turned and noticed me. Then he smiled.

Ash was smiling at me while shirtless (have I mentioned that he's shirtless?). I felt a bit faint.

"Hey Hiccup, what's up?"

"Um... uh... um..."

My face must've been the colour of the berries that grow near the cove. He frowned and stepped forward, inspecting me. It gave me a nice close up of his abs, but that... well that didn't help.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off," he said, "do you need to go to Gothi?"

"N-no I-I'm fine," I stuttered, trying to avoid looked at his torso.

He frowned, but nodded all the same and grabbed his axe from a tree.

"So what'd you come down here for?"

I felt my brow furrow and thought hard and deeply. For the life of me, I couldn't remember. Stupid memory-wiping abs.

"I can't remember," I mumbled, feeling my legs become unsteady.

"That's okay."

I felt my legs give way and gasped. Strong arms wrapped around me before I could finish my descent and I fell into a hard sweaty chest. Oh god. Looking up, I found him chuckling at me with his eyes closed sweetly as he did so. Freaking adorable.

"I'm taking you to Gothi... can you walk?"

"I'm not sure," I mumbled.

He grinned and ruffled a hand through his braid after releasing me. "I can carry you if-"

"I'M OKAY!"

"Let's go then."

I follow him and we walked off to the village. The second we enter after I stop staring at his nicely toned back, I realise something. I'm walking through Berk with a shirtless Ash.

"You-you forgot about your shirt."

He shrugged and grinned back at me. "It's too hot for one anyway."

"This is why I hate boys."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they don't have to worry about certain body parts when they take off their shirts and can walk around shirtless."

I blushed after a moment and heard him chuckle. "True."

We entered the middle of the village and I felt my body tense up. The fangirls. They were staring at Ash like meat and I felt an inwards growl attempt to come from my throat. Those little trolls.

Mine. Ash is mine.

 _Whoa._ Where did that thought come from? I didn't have much time to think about that because one of the girls came over.

"Hey Ash." She swung her hips as she walked towards us and smiled.

"Uh, hey, Dagmar?" He frowned as he tried to remember her name. His frown was cute…but his smile was cuter.

"It's Dagny." _Wait._ I knew this fangirl. She was a thirteen year old who used to help me out with the forge when we were younger. Now she was a real… I don't know how to describe it.

"Oh, sorry." Ash smiled apologetically. I scowled. Ash was only supposed to smile at me!

Where were these thoughts coming from? I don't own Ash!

"Um… I'm going home." I slowly back away from Ash and Dagny. Ash looked at me.

"Don't go by yourself." He walked up to me. "Bye."

"Bye Ash! See you tomorrow!" I started to walk away from Ash faster than I probably should have. My legs felt weak again but I couldn't stay near Ash and the fangirls. Stupid potential boyfriend stealers!

"Hiccup, slow down!" I started to run. "Hiccup, seriously!"

But, of course, Ash is faster. He caught up and then ran in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"What?" Obviously I was feeling better, because I didn't collapse onto Ash.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Let me go home!" I tried to push him away, but I could barely touch his chest without freaking out internally. If only he had gotten his shirt…

"Something's wrong, Hiccup." He stared at me. "You can trust me. I'm your boy- I'm your friend. Right?"

"Yes, you're my friend." _Did he almost say boyfriend?_ No. I'm imagining it. _Surely_? "But you wouldn't understand!"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"The fact you don't go through what I go through!" I stop trying to flee and look him right in the eye. His beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He looked almost hurt.

"Because you don't have to worry about freaking fangirls when you hang out with me! You don't have to battle yourself when you see me talking to someone else! You don't have to tell yourself off every day because you didn't do something right in front of me! You-you don't understand." I had raised my hands during the rant and now I had dropped them and walked past a stunned Ash. "Night."

I walked the rest of the way to my house, almost sobbing. I had lost Ash. He wouldn't want to be friends with me now. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**omg guys i am sooooo sorry! I ahve other stuff going on like hell- i mean, school. and homework. And the remains of a social life.**

 **anyways here is the third chappie! How you lot weren't waiting too long for it.**

 **RED DIDN'T HELP ME WITH IT THIS TIME. THAT MAY BE WHY IT ISN'T AS GOOD. BUT I AM PROUD OF ME.**

 **oh yeah. red got a account! She is TheLittleHttydFangirl i think. maybe. I'll confirm that next chapter, which'll be the last chapter of Jealous! which means my genderbent hiccstrid oneshots will be coming out soon! Yay!**

 **Continue reading guys!**

She was long gone. She would be in her bed now, overthinking what she just blurted out. I know her too well.

"I understand Hiccup. I understand everything you go through." I haven't moved since Hiccup left. I felt like I couldn't move. I was freezing without a shirt on but I wouldn't move. "I don't know if I can tell you, but I know how hard it is."

I shook my head and started to walk towards my house. I stopped and looked at Hiccup's house. "Night Hic." Then I continued home.

* * *

I had to run to catch up with the gang.

"It's too hot!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Idiot. He was wearing full-on winter gear.

"Why does Berk have to have summer?" His twin, Ruffnut, moaned. At least she was wearing summer clothes.

"It always gets this hot, and you guys always complain. Get used to it." I started to walk next to Fishlegs, who was looking at me weirdly.

"What's wrong Ash?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Nothing." I'm not telling them about what happened yesterday. No way.

"Oh, they broke up." I whipped my head around. Ruff said it.

"What? I'm not dating anyone!"

"Yeah, you broke up with Hiccup. Which means, no, you aren't dating anymore." I clenched my fists.

"I never dated Hiccup!"

"So that's the reason." Fishlegs smiled at me. "You're mad because she rejected you?"

"Oh my Gods! I hate you all!" I ran a hand through my hair. "That's not what happened!"

"So she doesn't hate you?" Ruff asked. I shook my head slowly, confused. "Then I can go ahead on my plan!"

"What exactly is your plan?" I was worried now. _Extremely_ worried.

"To get you two together of course!" She grinned a crazy grin and laughed an evil laugh.

"I hate you."

* * *

I walked towards the forge. I didn't want to face Hiccup, but I had to eventually. I had to check if Ruff was trying to convince Hiccup to go out with me.

I didn't see Ruff, I saw Olav.

I grabbed my axe and stormed down towards his figure. He turned and faced me with an evil-looking grin.

"Ah, Ash. Coming to see if you can steal my girl?" I tightened my grip on my axe.

"She's not your girl." Olav laughed.

"And what makes you think that, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid!" I shook my head. "And I think that, because she told me she liked me."

"Hah." He leaned in really close. His breath stank. "No one believes you."

"OI! YOU TWO!" Gobber stormed out and frowned at us. "Yer scaring away me customers!"

"Gobber." Olav shook his head. "You're interrupting my talk with Ash."

"Don't care. Leave." I smiled at Gobber.

"I'll be going then." I run off, thanking all the gods that Hiccup didn't work today. "Thanks Gobber!"

* * *

"Alright. Here is my plan." I looked at her warily.

"Is this a good idea?" Ruff looked at me back.

"Since when were any of my plans good?" I sighed.

"Continue."

"Good. Knew you'd trust me."

"Remind me why I do."

"There's a part you're not telling me." I ran my hand through my hair. "I know it."

"Well, that part involves…" Ruff paused for a couples seconds. "Actual girls to help out."

"What do you mean?" Ruff is the most confusing person in Berk, I swear.

"I mean, I'm hiring fake fan girls to see what her reaction is." Fake fan girls? Already have plenty of real ones, thanks.

"She gets all jealous and worked up and stuff." Ruff widened her eyes.

"How do you know that?" She wrinkled her brow.

"Um, Ruff, I have actual fan girls." She blinked.

"Oh! The shirtless incident?"

'Um, what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you, like, talk to Hiccup while shirtless yesterday?" Ruff bluntly said in a monotone. She's really good at monotone.

"Uh…" I forced myself not to blush. I wasn't talking about yesterday. "Yeah, I guess?"

"You guess?" Ruff raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just didn't put my shirt on because it was really hot that day."

"You weren't enjoying Hiccup obsessing over your abs at all?"

"Whaat? No. No. Not at all." I looked away awkwardly. "What are you talking about? Surely you have a plan? Can we talk about something else?"

"Hah. Knew it."

* * *

"Right. We need to talk." I nearly choked on my chicken. Stoic and Gobber were standing at the other side of the table. "Can we sit?"

I nod and tried to swallow what was in my mouth.

"Right." Stoic had the scariest look on his face. "You're dating my daughter, correct?"

"What?" I cough. "Did I hear you wrong?"

"You are – what do you lot call it nowadays? Going out? – You are 'going out' with Hiccup?"

"Um…" I was so confused. Why did this have to happen to me? "No I am not."

"Well you have my blessing. You are the best fighter in the village,"

"Stoic-"

"You ride a Nadder – those things are incredibly hard to train – and you help out with Toothless,"

"Seriously-"

"And you treat her beautifully, like a real boy should do."

"Would you listen to me?" I was getting really frustrated by then.

"So I approve." Stoic got up and walked away, leaving me speechless. Kind of.

"I'm not dating her!" I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Yeah, I got that." Gobber brushed some non-existent dirt of his shoulder. "Now, Hiccup is like my very own daughter. If you do anything to hurt her, you'll get worse injuries than mine. Okay?"

I looked at his missing arm and leg. Losing my limbs would probably hurt.

"Okay."

"Good." With that, he got up and left.

"What just happened?" I shook my head. Life had gotten a whole lot more confusing. "Why did it have to happen to me?"

* * *

"Can I talk to you? Outside?" Hiccup. She looked oddly happy.

"Oh. Hey." I looked at my lunch. Obviously I wasn't eating today. "Sure."

"Cool." She walked out towards the doors of the Great Hall. I followed.

Once we were outside she dropped the act and almost immediately burst into tears.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" She just sobbed harder. "You can tell me."

"I know I can." She sniffed. "It's just hard. I don't want to…"

"Don't want to? No, it doesn't matter." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Tell me."

"I'm really, really, really sorry for what I said yesterday. I went over the line,"

"Hiccup, it's okay." She had stopped crying.

"And, it-it's fine if y-you don't want to be friends w-with me anymore." I pulled her into a hug.

"No. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." I felt her stiffen up.

"Then let me go!" Her voice had no enthusiasm in it.

"I want to be more than friends." I let her go. She stared at me, probably in shock. "Bye."

I ran off, towards Stormfly. I had said the wrong thing, _again._ Never mind me not wanting to be friends with her. She wouldn't want to go near me now.

* * *

 **um sorry guys! Red's fanfic account name is TheLittleBlueFangirl**

 **she changed her name**

 **Anyways, read her story**

 **i'd like to say i helped out with it but i mainly just went 'FLUFF OMIGOSH SO MUCH FLUFF'**

 **yeah thats me**

 **check out what ever's on her account, and remeber to review/suggest some ideas for the very last chapter of jealous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys! Very last chapter of Jealous! Are we excited? Well I am!**

 **Sooner in the week look forward either oneshots, or another story from me!**

 **If you want actual good genderbent Hiccstrid stories, I'd follow my bestie - red - or her name on here is TheLittleBlueFangirl. Her stories are the best!**

 **hope you liked this story cuz its about to end! Well, when you're finished reading of course.**

 **See ya guys**

 **~Sunset**

* * *

I woke up the day after the moment with Ash frowning to myself. He basically told me that he liked me. And he left before I could do anything. That son of a troll. I threw on my tunic, leggings and my fur boot, scrambling down the stairs as I redid my braid hastily. Dad was sitting at the table and smiled when I walked in.

"Hey Hiccup the-"

"Can't talk, I'm going to the Great Hall," and I stormed out, hearing him chuckle something behind me.

* * *

I threw the huge doors open with as much strength as I could muster and my eyes flew straight to the riders' table. Seeing a mop of blonde hair braided neatly done a toned back, I marched over, eyes narrowed. Ruffnut said something to him and he stiffened, starting to turn around. I leapt forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his lips against mine.

Almost immediately he returned the kiss. I didn't want to, but I pulled away.

"YES!" Ash and I turned to see Ruff cheering.

"So, uh," I scratched the back of my head. I started to walk away. I had done what I had come to do. Now comes the awkward part. "Bye."

"What? No, no, no." Ash pulled me back. "You seriously think you're gonna run away after that?"

So, without my permission, I was suddenly sitting at the rider's table, trying not to answer Ruff's questions about whether or not Ash was a good kisser.

* * *

I was walking to the forge with Ash, trying to forget what happened before.

"So are we dating now?" Ash asked. I widened my eyes.

"Um…" He stared at me with a 'are you kidding" kind of look.

"Why did you kiss me if you don't like me?" I blushed.

"I kissed you because I like you! Not because we are dating!" I glared at him. "We'd be dating if someone had the guts to ask."

"Well then." He rubbed his hands together. "Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, want to go on a date with me, the humble Ash Hofferson?"

"I don't know. Let me think." I waited a couple seconds for a dramatic pause. "Sure. Why not?"

"I believe the 'why not?' part of Hofferson's question is me, darling." Olav. Brilliant.

"Oh, and me too!" Dagny. Double brilliant.

Ash ran a hand through his bangs. I could tell he was irritated.

"Did you have to show up at that specific moment?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah. You were trying to steal my girl." Olav seemed oddly confident. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, am I in the conversation or-"Dagny shoved me. _Shut up!_ She mouthed.

"She's mine, Olav."

"Seriously! I am right here guys!"

"Sure… what happen when I was gone? You hypnotised her or something?" Olav stroked his chin. "Sounds like something you would do, _cheater._ "

"I didn't 'cheat' to get her to like me!" Ash was reaching for his axe, which was strapped on his back.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." I rubbed my temples. "Don't attack him! Ash, please."

"Yeah right, kiddo." Ash clenched his hands. Boys! Olav stepped closer to Ash.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen, and a better fighter than you! I bet your record of best fighter at thirteen."

"Woo! Go Ash!" Dagny was enjoying the argument. I, however, was not. I shoved the two apart.

"You two! Stop fighting about me! I am right here, I have my own opinions and I don't care about your achievements!" At that part I glared at Ash. He hung his head. "So shut up and let me choose my own choices!"

I stormed off.

* * *

"I don't what you want, but go away." Ash was standing in my bedroom doorway. I stared grumpily at him, while sitting on my bed.

"Hiccup." He walked towards me. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't care." I turned my head, hiding my blush.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry about the fight."

"I know you are. Doesn't mean I care." I heard him sigh.

"You do care. I know it. Just listen to me!" I turned to him. He was standing right near my bed.

"I'm not listening. All you two have been doing is fighting over me like I'm a possession, a piece of meat. I'm sick of it." I glared at him.

"I am sorry. I really, really am." He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I fought to keep my composure. I had to be mad at him!

"Seriously! Go away." He shook his head. Damn stubborn Viking boy!

"No. Not until you admit that you do care about me being sorry."

"Fine. I _truly, utterly, really_ care about you being sorry."

"No sarcasm Hic."

"Like you care anyway!" I frowned. "You told me you care but you're not acting like it! You told me once a pon a time you like me as a person but you don't treat me like it! You haven't- you've disappointed me today. I thought you were better than that."

"Oh Hiccup." I was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "I'm so, so, so sorry I made you feel that way!"

"Ash-"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash." At least I could hide my blush this way.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good." He paused. "Now, am I still your boyfriend?"

"I suppose so." I could almost see him smile.

* * *

"You said you wanted to make your own decisions. So make one." I was walking past the shopping area and was headed to the forest when Olav stopped me. "Me, or Ash."

Ash was sitting on a rock behind him. He was sharpening his axe by hand, using a smooth stone. He looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Yeah, I've made a choice." I headed to towards Ash and held out a hand. "I can sharpen that for you."

He got up and handed me the axe.

"See ya, Olav." And I swear Ash stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

I was standing in the village square, waiting for Ruff to appear.

"Whatcha waiting for?" I jumped.

"Oh." I breathed heavily, trying to get my breath back. "It's just you, Ash."

"Yep, just me." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Suppose Ruff is a no show?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You looked disappointed." Ash said casually.

"I am! It's like she isn't actually…" I stamped my foot. "She planned this!"

"Planned what?"

"Bloody - why am I best friends with her again? - Thorston twin! I swear-"

"Calm down, tiger." Ash grabbed my hand. "She's not worth your anger."

"Well…"

"You look adorable when you're angry." I immediately turn bright red.

"Ash!" I go to punch him with my free hand (he was not letting go of the one he was holding) but he caught it.

"Now I've got both!" He pulled me to his chest.

"Ash! Let me go!"

"Now I've got you!" He leaned closer. "You embarrassed?"

"In public too, for the Gods sake!" I muttered, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Damn that boy is strong!

"What's wrong Hiccup?" He leaned in even closer. Evil plan alert! This boy was gonna get some payback.

"Nothing sweetie." That made him pause. I pressed my lips against his and his grip on me loosened. I pushed him away and started running.

"You've got to stop trying to run away after you kiss me!" I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"I'm not trying to run – I am running!" I yell back.

"Oh come one Hiccup!"

I was over fangirls. Defiantly. But now I didn't have to worry.


End file.
